


Go Up

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Might rewrite this because its my old writing style, Nothing explicit, drippin chapter ain't bad, idk how to tag, it's just fluff and angst ?, not at all edited, so many mistakes omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: short oneshotsof the go upalbum





	1. beautiful time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Chenle sees Jisung

—ʟᴇᴛ's sᴇᴘᴀʀᴀᴛᴇ ʟɪᴋᴇ ʏᴇsᴛᴇʀᴅᴀʏ ʟɪᴋᴇ 

ᴡᴇ ᴡɪʟʟ sᴛɪʟʟ sᴇᴇ ᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴛᴏᴍᴏʀʀᴏᴡ—

Chenle walked through the large gates of the park, and took a deep breath, inhaling the air around him. He could smell the sweet scent of the flowers that were covering the railing along the pavement, and the slightly damp air brushed against his freshly bleached hair. 

He continued past the flowers and glanced over at the skating area that was inside the park. A sudden memory flashed through Chenle's mind, and he felt obliged to go there. He ignored the stares he got from the younger people who were skating past him, and made his way to the massive sign, which was hanging at the top of the ramp. 

As he neared it, Chenle read it out loud and a smile crept up his face.

Jin-sang Park

Except, the 'n' had been crossed out, and the 'a' had been covered with a 'u'. There was a 'w' in between the 'P' and 'a' for park. Chenle remembered when he had taken his permanent marker out and wrote over the sign. 

Although the memory was from 4 years ago it was still quite clear in his mind. Chenle and his friend had just got let out of school, and the two decided to visit the park, as it was the place they always went to together. 

Chenle and his friend had been playing around and writing their names on random places in the park, and Chenle had decided to be risky and wrote his friend's name on the main park sign. Surprisingly, no one had cleaned it up, or even noticed it, even though it was a bright yellow marker over a plain blue sign.

The kids around Chenle seemed to have felt intimidated by him, so he quickly left the area, and began to walk along the pavement again, admiring the scenery, as if he didn't do that everyday for the past 4 years. 

A song started playing in Chenle's head, and he unconsciously started to hum along with the tune. The humming then turned into singing, and he was saying the lyrics in his mind out loud. With no one around, Chenle felt confident enough to sing, not that he wasn't confident with his singing, he just didn't want to do it in front of random people.

As he walked down the pavement, he thought back to when he used to go through the same path with everyday with his friend. Their shoulders bumped against one another and their hands brushed past the others. A tingly feeling past through the two bodies, and they both waited for the other to connect their hands together.

Chenle stopped walking, as he reached the main part of the park. He climbed over the fence, forgetting like always that the small door was only a few metres away, and he ran towards a tree. He put his hand on the trunk of the tree, and then sat next to it, just like old times.

"Chenle?" A familiar voice called. The almost white haired male lazily opened one of his eyes, and looked up at the person in front of him. After recognising the male he snapped the other eye open and a smile burst onto his face.

"Jisung Pwark" Chenle replied, patting to the space next to him. Jisung immediately dropped to the floor and shuffled closer to Chenle. The two sat in silence and watched the people in the park enjoy their time. Some parents were chasing their kids and others were getting calmed down by their kids.

Chenle felt Jisung move besides him, so he turned his attention towards him. Jisung pulled his shoes and socks off and then placed them neatly next to the tree. He then rolled up his jeans and did the same with his shirt sleeves. Chenle stared at Jisung, who got up and then extended his arm at Chenle.

"Come on"

Without any hesitation, Chenle copied what Jisung did and then grabbed his hand to get himself up. Jisung led Chenle to the small lake that was open to public. He then ran towards the water and dragged Chenle with him.

The water pushed against their legs and soaked the tip of their clothes. Chenle slapped Jisung's arm and attempted to escape the water, but Jisung simply wrapped his arms around Chenle's waist and pulled him closer. 

"Remember this?" Chenle slowly looked up and stared into Jisung's eyes. They stood still for a couple of seconds, their breathing calming down, and their clothes started to feel damp.

Chenle thought back to what Jisung was talking about. The two had run into the lake the same way only 3 years ago. Jisung wanted to cheer Chenle up, as he had lost a singing competition. Chenle had said that he couldn't swim, so Jisung taught him how to float in the lake. As a thank you, Chenle turned around to hug Jisung, but he accidentally connected their lips instead. The two boys were embarrassed but happy. That's when they confessed their true feelings for each other. By the end of it, they were soaking wet, but glad to be together.

"I remember" Chenle laughed, moving forwards and pecking Jisung on the lips. He then pulled away from Jisung's arms and made his way back to the tree, where their shoes were still present. 

Chenle dried his feet with a tissue he had in his pocket, which didn't help much, and then pulled his socks and shoes back on. Jisung followed Chenle and did the same as him.

The two then got up from the ground and started to walk down the field. A few memories of Chenle losing to Jisung in several matches of football flashed through their minds and they smiled at each other fondly, knowing that the other was thinking about the same thing.

They then sat down on a bench and spoke about what had happened to them that day. As they spoke to each other, time flew faster than they thought it would and the sun began to set. The sky darkened and the clouds parted, allowing them to see the stars shining. 

Chenle felt Jisung wrap his hands around his own, and he began to turn red slightly. Although they kissed from time to time, small interactions such as holding hands still made Chenle blush. Jisung saw this and a low chuckle escaped his mouth. Chenle turned to him and glared.

"Shut up", Chenle said, pulling his hand away and standing up.

"I didn't even say anything." Jisung laughed a bit louder and stood up as well. He moved himself closer to Chenle and then put his chin on his shoulder. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, giving Chenle a back hug.

Chenle could feel Jisung's warm breath go down his neck, and a small sense of safety washed over him. He liked it when Jisung hugged him from behind. He looked up at the stars and the smile on his face widened.

"Remember when we rolled down the hill after getting drunk at Haechan hyungs birthday party?" Chenle randomly said. Jisung nodded and then also looked up at the sky, which had now completely darkened. The streets lights along the park had turned on, and people had already left.

"The sky was darker than this" Jisung said, observing the bright stars, connecting them to make small images in his mind.

They stood there in silence, as Jisung tightened his grip on Chenle's sweater, pulling him closer. Chenle placed his hands on Jisungs arm and rubbed them. The birds that were on a nearby tree finally quietened down and Chenle then removed Jisungs arms from him.

"You..." Jisung kept his hands on Chenle's shoulder, to stop him from turning around. "You'll always remember, right?"

Chenle let out a small laugh and then forcefully turned around to face Jisung. He gently placed his hands on Jisungs cheek and caressed them softly. His eyes locked onto Jisung's and he smiled sweetly.

"Jisung" Chenle pulled himself closer to Jisung, their faces only inches apart. "I will never forget our beautiful time together." He then closed the gap between them and connected their lips. The electric feeling they experienced every time happened again. Jisung felt his heart beat faster, and Chenle could feel his cheeks burning up.

They pulled away a few seconds later and they both stated at the floor. A smile present on their faces. 

"Well then," Jisung started, taking his hands off Chenle's arms and walk back a few steps. Chenle did the same, in the opposite direction. "I'll see you later."

The two smiled at each other again and then turned away. They began to walk in separate directions, and could still hear the others footsteps, as they were the only people left in the park. Jisung looked around the park and felt his smile getting bigger and he got flooded with memories. Chenle looked at his watch and sighed when he read the time. He picked his pace up and quickly left the park.

That night, Chenle left to go China for 5 years.


	2. one, two, three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Mark meets Donghyuck

  
—ʏᴏᴜʀ ʟɪᴘs ᴀʀᴇ ᴍᴏᴠɪɴɢ ʏᴇᴀʜ

ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ғɪɴᴅ ᴀ sɪɴɢʟᴇ ғᴀᴜʟᴛ ʏᴇᴀʜ—

  
Mark closed one of his eyes, but failed miserably, and then clicked the button on his camera. He pulled away from it and stared at his magnificent work. 

  
Mark was currently 23 years old, and was working as a freelance photographer. It was his dream. He loved taking pictures and travelling the world was well, his thing. He started off in Seoul, taking pictures of basic things - such as the lights on special occasions, or festivals. Then he went to Japan on a trip with his friends and he began to take more pictures. They always turned out really aesthetic.

At the moment, Mark had taken a big leap and visited London. It wasn't his first time being there, as he had once gone their with his parents, whilst they were on a trip to Canada. Sure his stay was only for an hour, but he told people he stayed there for a while.

"Um, can you take a picture of us?" Someone said, as they tapped Mark's shoulder. He turned around and flashed a smile at the couple. He nodded and then took a few steps back. The couple got into position and Mark pulled his camera to his face. He waited for the lense to focus and then told the couple to get completely ready.

A few clicks were heard from Mark's camera and then he put his camera down from his face. The couple hurried over and asked him to send the pictures to them through email. He agreed and then continued his way through the narrow streets.

After a couple of minutes of walking, Mark found himself standing in front of a coffee shop. He put his camera into his bag and then entered the store. Mark looked through the different flavours and then quickly chose one, and strolled over to one of the window seats.

As he waited for his coffee, Mark opened his bag and pulled out his camera. He checked through the pictures he took and a big smile appeared on his face. He was proud of his work, and well he should be.

The pictures he took were always perfect.

When Mark opened the image of the couple he took a while ago, he stopped when he saw another face behind them. It wasn't directly next to them, but was lurking in the background, near one of the other shops. Mark immediately zoomed in and took in the person's beauty.

His silver hair was slightly raised up due to the wind, and his tanned skin was glowing. The guys eyes were wide open, as they stared at something on his left and his hands over their mouth. It looked as if he was laughing.

Mark tapped next and saw that the person was yet again in the other picture. He couldn't take his eyes off the guys face and instantly got out of his seat. Mark grabbed the coffee from the counter and ran out, as he had already paid when he ordered.

He traced his steps and arrived at the place he was at earlier. Mark looked around and frowned. The silver haired angel was no where to be found. Mark looked back down at the picture and zoomed at the male again. He checked the males body, not in that way, and saw a small logo that was on the guys shirt. It was a small but clear enough for him to read what it said.

"C-choco ball?" Mark said to himself, reading out loud what was written on the shirt. He felt as if he had heard it somewhere before. As he closed his eyes and brought the coffee up to his face, Mark thought back to where he had heard that name before. Then it clicked. He snapped his eyes open and dropped his focus onto the logo of his cup.

"Choco-ball Coffee"

A huge smile crept up his face and he spun himself on his heels, feeling his steps get lighter as he walked.

And then there he was, again, standing in front of the coffee store. He looked through the window, and saw a silver haired male run out from the staff doors, patting his cheeks. The guy then straightened his apron and stood behind the counter. Mark pulled his camera to his face and zoomed in towards the males face.

A click was heard. And then another.

Mark then looked down at his pictures and he felt his heart beat against his chest. The guys beauty was too much for him to handle. It was enough to make Mark go home to relax.   
  
  
  


Taking pictures of the now pastel pink haired male had become a daily routine. Mark would wake up, brush his teeth, eat breakfast, and then arrive at the coffee store and steal glances at the male and take a few pictures if he could.

Mark finally found out what his name was- Donghyuck, after one of his friends called out to him when they entered the store. Mark made a note in his mind that Donghyuck's friends always came to the store on Tuesday's, Wednesday's and Thursday's.

Not that he was stalking him.

Just as he watched Donghyuck go on with his life, he learnt more and more about the boy. Donghyuck would always visit the nearby school on Saturday's, and he would help the children there with singing lessons. The way Mark found out was by following Donghyuck after he _coincidently_ saw him in a book store.

The pictures Mark took were for himself. Normally, he would upload them on Instagram and Twitter, but the ones of Donghyuck would stay in his gallery. Only for him to see.

He did, however, post one picture of Donghyuck. The first one he had taken, when he was at work. Mark thought that it was too good to not share. He captioned it 'Just saw an angel, think I can die in peace now'. Since his account wasn't quite big, and only his friends and couple of family members followed him, he experienced a lot of teasing. They told him that it's finally time he found someone.

Honestly, Mark had no idea what he was doing now. He would take pictures of Donghyuck, and spend the rest of the day trying to find other inspiration, but ended up returning to Donghyuck. The guy had this weird magnetic force, that wasn't allowing Mark to go away.

And well Mark, he liked it.

Mark sighed and put his camera down on the table in front of him. He then leaned back in his chair and let his head hang over the back. He heard the sound of his bones cracking, and let out another sigh.

He was going to be going back to Korea in a week's time, and since he had spent the past month following Donghyuck, he didn't really get the time to actually talk to the boy. Mark felt a weird nervous feeling in his stomach every time he thought about talking to him.

"Um, excuse me?" Mark heard a voice besides him, and he opened his eyes slowly. The sight of the person made Mark jump up, and he hit the guys chin as he did so.

"Oh my god" Mark exclaimed, holding his hands out, feeling guilt was over him. "I'm so sorry."

"Ah haha, it's okay," Donghyuck, who had just been hit by Mark big head, said, holding his hand in his chin. Mark then gulped and stared at the male. It was his first time being this close to him, and he had already hurt the guy.

"So" Mark said, straightening his back and casually attempting to lean on the table besides him. "What's up?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to join me and my friends" Donghyuck said, his smooth voice calmed Mark down. "I uh, I saw you around a couple of times and wanted to ask if you wanted to join us, sorry if I sound creepy haha"

"Oh!" Mark immediately shook his head and clapped his hands together. "I'd love to join you guys."

Donghyuck gave him a smile and then gestured for him to follow him. The two walked out of the coffee shop and through the streets. They spoke about what their interests were, and Mark already knew a bit about Donghyuck, so pretended to have the same ones as him.

"So wait" Mark stopped in his tracks, which caused Donghyuck to pause as well. "You're telling me that you're here for a trip with your friends, and that's why you're working there? Is that even allowed?"

Donghyuck laughed, and Mark could practically feel his ears be blessed, and then nodded.

"I came here on a trip for 2 months and the shop I was at asked if I would work for them, saying something about my looks" Donghyuck then turned around and began to continue his walk. Mark jogged forwards and then the two began to go down the street together again.

Their conversation only ended once they caught a sight of Donghyuck's friends. Mark obviously identified them, as he had spent a lot of time taking pictures of Donghyuck.

"Hey guys" Donghyuck said, sitting down next to them on the table and patting the seat to him, for Mark. "This is Mark, he's also here for a trip"

"Yo" The brunette, who Mark thinks is called Renjun, said. He then turned to Donghyuck and laughed. "You really know how to find tourists."

Renjun was talking about how Donghyuck had found Mark, and another two on their trip. The two he had found were younger than them, and were there for a student exchange program.

"I guess I've just got an eye for people like them" Donghyuck winked at Jisung, one of the kids he had found, who cringed and looked away. Chenle, the other one, put his arm around Jisung's shoulder, barely managing to do it due to the height difference, and then glared at Donghyuck.

"Calm down Chenle, he's not into younger guys" The dark brown haired one, Jaemin, said, patting the youngers head. Donghyuck smiled at him and then turned around to Mark.

"They seem a bit weird, but they're all actually kind of..." Donghyuck paused for a second and then looked back at the group. They stared back and then he continued, "Nevermind, they're weird so I guess you're gonna have to just tolerate it?"

Mark laughed and then nodded.

He began to talk to the group and even got their phone numbers. In just one day, he was able to get so much more closer to Donghyuck than he was before. All of them were returning to Korea on the same day, and so Mark had decided that he wasn't going to be such a coward, and was actually going to make moves on Donghyuck, if he could.   
  
  
  
  


"Mark, let me see!" Donghyuck cried, pulling Mark's camera towards himself. The strap around Mark's neck ended up bringing him closer to Donghyuck's face. The two of them turned red and Mark quickly took the strap off.

It had been almost two months since they had returned from London, and the two had become literal best friends. Although they hadn't known each other for a long time, they understood each other like no one else did.

Mark had been showing Donghyuck the pictures he had taken on his camera, and he accidentally came across the ones he had taken in London. Obviously, since they were friends now, he thought it was awkward to show him that he had basically stalked Donghyuck until they became friends.

"Mark..." Donghyuck's eyes widened as he went through the pictures. Mark's heart sunk and he felt sweat building up on his neck. He had been caught.

"Listen, I know this looks weird" Mark started, trying to clear out the situation before any assumptions were made, and they were most probably going to be right, but he wanted to make them sound less creepy. "I had seen you in one of my pictures and then found out that you worked at that coffee shop. It's just...you're so good looking that I kind of ended up following you around, but not in a creepy way!"

Mark looked down at the floor and prayed that this would be forgotten between the two. He waited for a response and then heard a laugh. He looked up and saw Donghyuck laughing. Why in the world was he laughing.

"Mark" Donghyuck said, calming himself down from his laughter. "I already knew that you took pictures of me, I was just amazed that you were such a good photographer"

"You knew?" Mark asked, ignoring the compliment he got, since he didn't want to think about it again and turn red.

"You do know that I followed your Instagram account when you first made it." Donghyuck said, pulling his phone out and showing his profile. _Haechansun_ _._

Mark remembered that name. It was the name of someone who had spam liked every single one of his pictures. He was really appreciative towards this person. And now he found out that it was Donghyuck.

"Oh...wow..." Mark said, the smile of his face refusing to hide. "So uh, do you like um... You know..."

"You know what?" Donghyuck asked, tilting his head in confusion, but it was clear from his eyes that he knew exactly what Mark was talking about.

"Do I have to say it?" Mark covered his face with his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Say what Mark? I don't know what you're talking about?" Donghyuck said, shuffling closer to Mark and pulling hands away. Mark could feel his face getting warmer and warmer. "You look kind of hot right now, are you okay?"

"I- oh my god" Mark felt his heart beat too fast, so he looked down and avoided eye contact. Donghyuck, whilst still holding his hands, pushed Mark's face up and gave him a big smile.

"So, am I the angel that you like?" Donghyuck asked, moving even more closer to Mark, until they could feel each others breaths on their faces. Mark gulped and then slowly nodded, unable to say anything, as if he did, he'd probably say something extremely stupid and ruin the moment. "Well just so you know," Donghyuck said, removing his hands from Marks and putting them on his Marks cheeks, "I like you as well."

Then finally, Donghyuck leaned a little bit more and connected their lips. Both of them felt a tingly feeling occur at the tip of their lips. The two stayed still for a moment, not knowing what to do as it was their first kiss. They then separated and stared at each other for a while, and then erupted into fits of laughter.

"I can't find any fault in you" Mark said, as he turned himself on his bed and and got into a more comfortable position. Donghyuck followed and then put his head on the pillow next to Mark and smiled.

"Well thank you" Donghyuck said, pinching Mark's cheek. "I can't find any flaw in you either."

"I'm not even joking" Mark said, scrunching his face up, so that Donghyuck's grip on his cheek would weaken. "When I saw you walking from afar, I think I saw a ray of light pouring down."

The two of them cringed at Mark's comment but laughed it off.

It was somewhat cute.

* * *


	3. drippin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Jeno meets Jaemin

  
—ɪᴛ's ᴛᴏᴏ ʟᴀᴛᴇ ᴛᴏ ʀᴜɴ ᴀᴡᴀʏ

ʏᴏᴜ sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ᴛʜɪs ɢᴀᴍᴇ ғɪʀsᴛ—

Jeno yawned and put his head onto his table. His best friend, Donghyuck, had not come into school today and his other friends were in different classes. He closed his eyes and got comfortable on the cold desk, until the teacher entered the room, another student following after him.

  
"Everyone calm down" The teacher called out, clapping his hands. The students in the class were going to ignore him, that was until they saw the face of the new student. All the girls immediately got into their seats and fixed their appearances. The guys were shocked by his beauty and just sat down, staring at him.

"Is he in our class?" One of the girls asked, pointed around the class, as if to say that their class wasn't worthy of someone like him. The guys realised what she was indicating and glared at her.

"Yes, he's in your class" The teacher rolled his eyes and then turned his focus back to the rest of the class. "His name is Na Jaemin, treat him nicely"

The new student bowed down politely and gave a smile to everyone. They all, including the guys, felt something in their heart.

"Like he said, I'm Jaemin, I hope we can all be friends." Even his voice made their hearts do something. The class slowly nodded and muttered some words under their breath.

Jeno heard the students around his gasp, and so he raised his head. He made eye contact with the new student and froze on the spot. The guy looked like a model. He had his hair styled neatly in front and it was clear that he had a bit of makeup on his face.

"You can sit next to Jeno. Raise your hand Jeno" The teacher said. Jeno out his hand up, not breaking the eye contact, and then waited for the guy to sit next to him. The seat besides him was actually Donghyuck's. Guess Donghyuck would have to change seats.

"Hi" Jaemin said, as he slipped onto the seat and smiled at Jeno.

"Hey" Jeno replied, flashing a smile, and then turning away since he could feel his face heat up. Jaemin pulled his books out and then asked Jeno for what pages they had to work on. Jeno could feel Jaemin's hair tickling his cheek, but he tried to ignore it. The blush on his face remained till the end of class.

👑

Jaemin sat down on Jeno's bed and closed his eyes. Jeno pulled the chair from his desk and sat on it. It had been around 2 months since Jaemin had joined their school. Although it took Jeno 5 years before he could trust Donghyuck to even enter his house, here he was letting Jaemin sleep on his bed.

"You know I didn't even allow Hyuck to enter my room until a few years ago" Jeno said, looking at the two bags in the corner of the room. Jaemin had come over to do some homework with Jeno, but instead was getting ready to sleep.

"Well then," Jaemin turned around on the bed so that he was facing Jeno, and he grinned at him brightly, "I guess I'm special."

The two stared at each other for a bit, before Jaemin closed his eyes as he sneezed. Jeno then got up and pulled out their papers from the bags. He decided to do the homework for both of them.

"What're you doing?" Jaemin asked, slowly sliding off the bed and crawling to Jeno, who was sitting on the floor, used the ground as a table.

"I'm doing the work, you can go to sleep" Jeno replied, picking the pen up and then trying to write an answer for the first question. Just as he was going to start, he felt an arm come around his own and then hold his hand. Jaemin put his chin on Jeno's shoulder and then sighed, sending shivers down his spine. 

"Why don't you relax?" Jaemin whispered, his warm breath brushed past Jeno's ears. Jeno felt a strange feeling in his stomach, but he decided to push it away for now. He did the same with Jaemin, and then got up from the floor.

"We need to give this work in tomorrow" Jeno said, as he picked up the booklet of work and put it on his desk. "I'm going to take a shower, you can go home if you want. We can do the work in the morning, at the cafeteria."

Jaemin watched as Jeno quickly dipped into the bathroom and then sighed again.

Jeno took off his clothes and then got into the bath. He felt embarrassed by what he had just done. He didn't know Jaemin that well, but felt a weird attraction towards the male. It was similar to the feeling he got when he looked at Renjun, another one of his friends. Jeno couldn't understand what was going on at the moment, so decided to not think about it at all, and just relax. 

The warm water around him helped him melt into the bath. His hair's tips touched the water and then finally he dipped his entire head in. Jeno stayed in the water for a while, before pulling himself out again for air. As he did, his eyes darted to the door handle, which was currently trying to be opened. His eyes widened as the door actually slowly opened, although he remembers well enough that he locked it, and the pink haired male, who he thought went home, entered.

"J-jaemin?" Jeno asked, suddenly feeling conscious of his body, so he covered himself with his hands. "What are you doing here? I thought you left"

There was a moment of silence between the two, before Jaemin started to take his uniform off. Jeno stared at him with shock, and was denying the fact that yes, he was admiring the youngers body, and then placed his hands on his eyes.

"Jeno, move up" Jaemin said, patting the back haired males shoulder. Jeno obeyed and the moved along in the bath, making space for Jaemin. He didn't dare to remove his hands from his eyes until he heard Jaemin finally settle down. When Jeno looked up, Jaemin had already made himself comfortable and was now putting shampoo in his hair. 

"How are you so comfortable?" Jeno asked, barely managing to do because of the heat in the room, or maybe it was the heat coming from his own face. 

"We're both guys, it's normal for me" Jaemin said, combing his hair back with the shampoo and then looking at Jeno with a smile. "Unless" He started, putting his hand on the side of the bath next to Jeno and moving closer to him, "You think this is different from when you bathe with other guys in public baths."

Jeno felt his stomach turning and he gulped. He honestly felt kind of sick. 

Jaemin kept moving closer and closer, and Jeno couldn't say anything. His mouth felt dry and his throat was clogging up. The hand next to his head slowly inched towards him and touched his cheek, and that's when he got back into his sense. 

"Aha no" Jeno said, sliding around Jaemin's hand and grabbing the shampoo besides him. "I just felt a little awkward since the bath is so small"

Jaemin nodded, then got out of the bath and made his way to the shower. He closed the glass door behind him and then turned to the taps. Jeno let out a huge breath and then quickly washed his hair out. He then struggled to climb out of the bath, but when he finally did, Jeno grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. He escaped into his bedroom as he heard the tap of the shower stop, right as he closed the door to the bathroom.

"Clothes clothes clothes." Jeno ran to his closet and pulled out some clothes to wear, and then stuffed his limbs through them. By the time he managed to get his clothes on, without hurting himself, Jaemin exited from the bathroom, holding a towel he found in there with one hand around his waist, and in the other he was clutching onto his uniform.

"Can I borrow something to wear?" Jaemin asked, placing his clothes on the chair and then turning back to Jeno, who immediately nodded and handed him a pair of clothes. "Can I stay the night? It's getting kind of late..."

They both looked over at the clock, which now stated that the time was half past 9.

"It's not _that_ late-" Jeno glanced at Jaemin, who instantly looked to the ground, sadness filling his eyes. "I mean," Jeno cleared his throat and formed a smile, "Yeah, you can stay the night."

Jaemin then gave him a big smile before climbing into Jeno's bed. He then patted the side next to him and gestured for Jeno to join him.

Before Jeno joined him, he dried his hair, and Jaemin's, and then got into the bed. It was big enough for the two of them, as Jeno previously shared his room with his older brother, so he owned a double bed. 

Jeno felt nervous. He had never let anyone sleep in the same bed as him, other than his brother and Donghyuck. Not even Renjun was allowed to be on the same bed as him. But here Jaemin was, claiming all of Jeno's personal space, and he was doing nothing about it.  
  
  
  


👑  
  


Jeno glanced at Renjun, who was currently talking to Jaemin. The two seemed to be having quite a heated conversation, as they were sitting very closely together, and not breaking eye contact. Donghyuck noticed how Jeno was at this point glaring at them, and so moved his chair closer to Jeno's.

"He's not going to steal your man, calm down" Donghyuck said, putting his arm around Jeno's shoulder and pulling him downwards. Jeno rolled his eyes and pushed Donghyuck's arm off.

"He's not my man" Jeno said, forcing his eyes off Jaemin and Renjun, then looked down at his food. They were at the lunch hall and it was the last day of school. After today, they were all going to go to university, but not all the same. Donghyuck was going to the same one as Jeno, since they had plans on studying the same subject. Jaemin and Renjun were going to the same one, since it offered the best courses for their choices.

"Sure sure" Donghyuck teased, and then moved back to his conversation with the younger members of their group. "So that's why I think that Red Velvet members are superior human beings."

Jeno laughed at Donghyuck's random comment and then took a bite of his food. His eyes wandered back to the two sitting opposite him and he sighed. They had been talking since the start of lunch. What could possibly be so interesting that they can't stop talking about it?

"Jeno" Renjun called him and he snapped his head up to look at him. "Are you going to go to prom?"

Jeno paused and then looked between Jaemin and Renjun. Is that it? Was prom what they were discussing? Was it really the reason they stopped talking to him for a whole 20 minutes.

"Yeah I am" Jeno replied, leaning into his chair and flashing a smile. The two opposite him then nodded and then continued talking again. To be very honest, Jeno thought they were going to say more, but guess he was wrong.

The bell rung and the students in the cafe all stood up. They only had two lessons remaining and then finally they had holidays. Their exams were next week, so they couldn't exactly relax just yet. Before Jeno could leave the cafe, Jaemin grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Meet me at the park at 8pm tonight" Jaemin whispered into Jeno's ear, before dashing away. Jeno blinked a couple of times before nodding his head along. 

"What did Nana say?" Donghyuck asked, grabbing Jeno's arm and then taking him to the lesson they had, since he was frozen in his spot.

"Told me to meet him after school." 

"Oh."  
  
  
  
  
  


👑  
  
  


The cold air hit Jeno's bare skin and he groaned. He knew he should've brought a sweater, but in order to look cool, he decided not to, and now was deeply regretting it. Jeno had reached the park and the time was 5 minutes to 8. He was a little bit excited about what Jaemin wanted to say, or show him.

"You came." Jeno turned around to see Jaemin, who was wearing an oversized jumper, which covered half of his body. 

"Yeah..." Jeno said, as he walked towards Jaemin, a smile creeping up his face. "So why'd you call me out here?"

Jaemin stood in front of Jeno and his face began to turn red slightly. Jaemin reached into his pocket and revealed a paper, and then slowly gave it to Jeno.

Jeno raised his eye brow at this, but still accepted the paper. He opened it and then read what it said on it.

" _Will you be my prom date?"_

Honestly, that was quite simple. But that's not what bothered Jeno.

"Um Jaemin" Jeno nervously looked up and locked eyes with Jaemin, who kept shuffling on his feet. "I can't..."

"You can't?" Jaemin asked, his hands shaking slightly. Jeno had never seen Jaemin this nervous before, and that's why it hurt him even more to do this.

"I like someone else..." Jeno said, awkwardly passing the paper back to Jaemin, who just stood there shocked. "I was going to ask them out today"

"Is it Renjun" The tone with which Jaemin asked that question with was really harsh. Jeno stared at the male before nodding his head. He had been planning on asking Renjun out today, but when Jaemin took up his time during lunch, he couldn't ask him. And then after school, Renjun disappeared, he hadn't even seen him any time after lunch.

"Yeah..." Jeno said, putting his hands in his pockets and very slowly trying to move back and avoid the situation. "I'm sorry about this."

"No." Jaemin said. He looked up and Jeno and shook his head. "You can't do this."

Jeno was confused by what Jaemin meant by that. 

"What do you mean?" Jeno took a step back as Jaemin took one forwards.

"You can't reject me" Jaemin shook his head again and took a couple of more steps towards Jeno. "You're the one who started this. So you're going to say yes to me."

Jeno felt his blood run cold as Jaemin grabbed Jeno's wrist and pulled him closer.

"You see" Jaemin said, a smile, which seemed more like a smirk, forming at his mouth. "It's too late to run away now." He moved his face closer to Jeno's and whispered the last words against his lips.

"You started this game first, the second our eyes met"


	4. we go up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when the group goes out

—ᴅᴏᴇsɴ'ᴛ ᴍᴀᴛᴛᴇʀ ɪғ ɪᴛ's ɴɪɢʜᴛ ᴏʀ ᴅᴀʏ

ᴡᴇ sᴛᴀʏ ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ—

  
Donghyuck grabbed his hood from the chair in the corner of his room and then slid open his window. He looked out of it and saw a few figures below in the dim light. A smile crept up his face and then he quickly wore his hood and zipped it to the top. Donghyuck poked his head out of the window, and then his entire body. He jumped from his window, making sure to leave it slightly open for when he returns and then felt the cold wind hit his face. The fall wasn't big, as his room was on the first floor only, but his feet still ached when he got up.

"Weak" Jisung commented, which then earned him a smack from Chenle, who still snickered at it.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and then turned to the other 5. They were all wearing dark colours to make sure they didn't stand out. The group of teens then began their journey to the shop they were going to break into. Although they didn't really want to break into the shop, since it was opened by one of their friends, they had to as they weren't going to be allowed at this time.

The sky was dark, and not all the street lights were switched on. They lived in quite a small town, so breaking into shops was easy, but people didn't do it as everyone knew everyone. They wouldn't steal from each other.

"Pass me a rock" Mark whispered, kneeling down against the glass door. He was the oldest out of them all. He had already graduated from school, but still hung out with them all. They were like his second family, so he would never really leave them.

Jaemin picked up the first rock he saw and then passed it to Mark. Jaemin wasn't exactly the brightest out of them all. He had gotten an injury a few years ago and had to miss school due to it. Somehow, not learning his maths and English in time caused his common sense to disappear.

"What the fuck is this?" Mark asked, throwing away the rock, that was mostly just mud, and then turning to Renjun, who passed to him a solid rock.

Mark hit the door handle with the rock and broke it within seconds. He then carefully opened the door and entered. They had done this multiple times already, and they were still surprised at the fact that their friends hadn't changed their door design, or even tightened their security. The ice cream shop, which they were currently in, didn't have any cameras or any proper locks other than the one on the door.

"What flavour do you want?" Donghyuck asked, flashing the group a large smile and he went behind the counter. He was always the one who took the ice cream out for them. The group began to decide on what to eat and then finally came to a final choice. "Here you go."

Donghyuck scooped up the last bit of cookie dough and placed in into a cup. He then closed the cabinet that contained the ice cream and then walked around the counter. The group began to eat their ice creams and enjoy the silence between them all. They all knew why it was there, but honestly didn't want to talk about it.

A siren from far away alerted them all, and they began to panic. Mark quickly grabbed Donghyuck's arm and pulled him, calling out to the others as he did.

"Grab your ice creams and run!" He said, sprinting out of the ice cream parlor and running past the car that just went by. The others followed after Mark and Donghyuck, clutching onto their ice creams close to their chests. The police car stopped at the ice cream shop and the man inside the car sighed.

"Why did I even come here when I knew it would be them?" The police man who was on his night shift sighed. He always used to get alerts from the ice cream shop and whenever he would arrive, he'd see the kids run out with ice cream. He pulled his phone out and called his friend.

"What is it Taeyong?" The voice over the phone spat, obviously having been woken up from his sleep.

"Tell Johnny that the kids broke into your ice cream shop again." Taeyong replied, running a hand through his hair and then leaning back in his seat. "And why are you so rude Ten?"

"I was born this way." Ten said, before hanging up on Taeyong.

"I don't get paid enough for this" Taeyong said, as he eyed the teenagers in his mirror. "And when will they grow up?"

Donghyuck took a deep breath as the group finally came to a stop. They had been running non stop for the past few minutes. They knew they weren't being chased, but still enjoyed the thrill of running as if they were. Mark let go of Donghyuck's arm, finally, and then sat down at a bench. He had unconsciously lead them to the basketball court they used to play at. When Mark left school to go to university, the group stopped visiting the court. They only went there every time Mark came.

"Wanna play?" Jeno asked, bouncing a basketball he found on one of the courts. The others immediately finished the last bit of their ice creams and then ran to join Jeno.

Renjun snatched the ball off Jisung, who stood still, confused as to what had just happened.

"Hey!" Jisung yelled, running after Renjun. "I'm pretty sure that's against the rules."

Truth be told, they had never actually played basketball with the proper rules. It was more like a free game with no set rules.

"We don't play with rules" Renjun pointed out, but then immediately cursed when Donghyuck pushed him to the side and took the ball from him. As Donghyuck laughed at him, Mark came from behind him and poked his side's. Donghyuck burst out into another fit of laughter and then dropped to the floor, holding the basketball close to himself.

Mark got onto the floor with him and continued to tickle him. The other watched this and sighed. Whenever Mark came to visit, he would always flirt with Donghyuck and then leave for another 4 months. Donghyuck and him would act as if they were a couple who lived in the desert, and Donghyuck was the wife who waited for her husband, who was Mark, to return from a war. But they weren't even dating.

"Stop this sappy shit please" Renjun groaned and then pushed Mark off of Donghyuck. He then picked the ball up and was going to shoot when he got a call on his phone. He dropped the ball and then pulled his phone out. His eyes widened at the caller ID and he immediately picked up. "Hyung-"

He was cut off by loud voices over the phone. He held the phone away from his ear and waited for the yelling to end. The others then watched as Renjun spoke to the person over the phone, who was Sicheng. Sicheng wasn't Renjun's blood related brother, but they did live together, since both of their parents were not in the country, and so he acted as if he was blood related.

"Okay..." Renjun finished speaking to Sicheng and then stuffed his phone in his pocket. "Hyung told me to come back home and sleep."

"He really treats you like a child" Jaemin laughed, ruffling Renjun's hair and then wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "But come on, let's go drop you off, you big baby."

Renjun blushed at his words and then nodded. The two began to walk away with Jeno running after them. Jisung turned to Chenle and told him to drop him off at home.

"What? Why?" Chenle raised his eye brow and then crossed his arms. "I'm sure you can just intimidate any creep with your height"

"I need your head though" Jisung joked, poking Chenle's forehead and then grabbing his hand. "You can stay over if you want."

As soon as Chenle heard this, he took the lead and began to walk towards the direction of Jisung's house. Chenle had a thing for staying at Jisung's house. He claimed that Jisung's bed was softer than his, so always tried his best to sleep over at his. Mark and Donghyuck watched the others walk away and then they turned to each other.

"Guess we're going home together" Donghyuck said, turning on his heels and starting to make his way home. Mark walked fast to catch up with Donghyuck and then the two continued down the road.

A calm silence enveloped the two as they walked, side by side, their hands brushing against the others. Donghyuck looked down at their hands and a sigh escaped his mouth. Mark heard this so turned his head towards Donghyuck.

"Did you say something?" Mark asked. Donghyuck stopped in his tracks and then looked up at Mark. He visibly gulped and then cleared his throat.

"Mark..." Donghyuck started, avoiding eye contact with him. "There's something I need to tell you"

Mark, who had obviously caught on to what Donghyuck was going to say, immediately stood up straight and nodded at him.

"We've been friends since like forever right?" Donghyuck asked, and Mark nodded again, telling Donghyuck to continue. "And the thing is that I- over the years- I mean just recently"

Donghyuck kept saying nonsensical things, so Mark reached forwards and took Donghyuck's hand in his own. He moved closer to him until they were right next to each other.

"Donghyuck" Mark whispered, staring down into Donghyuck's eyes. "I love you."

For a few seconds they stood still, both of them not knowing what to do. They had never planned of confessing any time soon. Mark always thought Donghyuck liked him as a brother, as he had said it multiple times. And Donghyuck thought Mark only liked him as a friend, since Mark always pushed him away when he tried to show him affection.

"I love you too" Donghyuck finally replied, realising that he hadn't confessed yet. When Mark got the confirmation, he wrapped his arms around Donghyuck and pulled him into a hug. He thought that kissing him right after confessing was too quick for the two of them. Donghyuck returned the hug and he could feel Mark's hair tickling the side of his neck.

They pulled away from each other and then remembered the reason the group had all gone out today. It was Donghyuck, Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin's last exam that day. They were finally finished from school. The reason they all went out was because they were going to different universities. Luckily for Donghyuck, he applied at the same one Mark went to, so he was going to be with him. The other three, however, ended up getting into different ones.

The day out was supposed to be so that they all could have fun together one last time before not seeing each other till god knows when.

"I'm glad I'll be able to see you" Donghyuck said, slowly turning around to continue walking home. Mark nodded and then intervined their fingers. A blush appeared on both of their faces.

"Don't worry" Mark said, as they finally reached the window to Donghyucks room. "You'll see them sooner than you think"

He then watched as Donghyuck pulled himself up along the wall, holding onto the water pipe for help, and then climbing into his room. He stared at the window for a while, but when there was no sign of Donghyuck, he turned around and was going to walk away.

"Mark" Donghyuck called out quietly. Mark whipped his head around and looked up at Donghyuck. "Stay the night"

A smile crept up Mark's face and he ran to the wall, climbing up quicker than Donghyuck and then entering through the window.

"Some things never change huh?" Mark said, joining Donghyuck, who was already tucked into his bed. Whenever they did their monthly ice cream visit, Mark used to stay over at Donghyuck's, since his own parents were in the country. The two would sleep on the same small bed, and they didn't even mind it.

He sighed and then sunk into the mattress.

As sleep overcame him, he remembered a faint feeling of small arms wrapping themselves around his waist.


	5. dear dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Mark asks for comfort

  
—ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴀ sᴛᴀʀ

ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡɪʟʟ ʟɪғᴛ ᴜᴘ ʏᴏᴜʀ sᴘɪʀɪᴛs 

ᴛʜᴀᴛ sᴛᴀʀ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴍᴇ—

Mark looked up from the ground, for the first time after he had left his university, and he sighed. His feet had brought him back to the park like always. When he was younger, when life was easier, he would visit the park everyday after school. He wouldn't be alone like today, he would have his 6 closest friends with him. They were all friends since they were little kids. 

Mark followed the stone path through the park and sighed. He missed his time here. He missed playing with his friends. Although they all used to tease Mark 24/7. They would always call Mark names and sometime even treat him like a baby. But they were always there for him.

His friends were there when Mark had his first relationship. They were there when his girl friend confessed to have cheated on him (which didn't really affect him as he realised that he was no longer interested in girls). They were also there when Mark actually got his heart broken from his first guy crush. Even though they all made fun of Mark and played around with him for a bit, they also gave Mark hope for the future. Told him to forget about the past and happily move on to the future.

"Haha..." Mark laughed slightly as he remembered how he met each and every one of them.

He first met Donghyuck. Donghyuck was honestly a really loud kid. He was always talking and making jokes. The jokes that Donghyuck told made Mark feel something in his stomach. He always made Mark feel better after a stressful day, even though sometimes it was his fault that he was so stressed. He remembered the time when he visited the park for the first time and met Donghyuck at the river. The two were around the ages of 6 and 7. Donghyuck was so busy watching the ducks in the river that he fell into it. Mark saw this, since he had been staring at Donghyuck, and alerted his parents. They pulled Donghyuck out, and then the two became friends. 

After that day, Mark and Donghyuck were always together, which is why they had been mistaken for being brothers once, or even boyfriends. Donghyuck had always been really affectionate with Mark, but when Mark came out to be into guys, the love he got from Donghyuck had increased. 

Mark never really payed much attention to Donghyuck in that way until Donghyuck got himself into a relationship. the sight of another male touching Donghyucks lips with his own made Mark disgusted. Mark's heart ached (and he thought he was having a heart attack) and he wouldn't stop glaring at Donghyuck's new boyfriend.

Donghyuck, and basically everyone, noticed this and decides to break things off with the other guy. Mark didn't understand why he felt relief at this until Donghyuck then confessed to have feelings for him. Turns out Donghyuck was trying to get rid of his feelings since he thought Mark only thought of him as a brother. 

When Donghyuck confessed, Mark was immediately going to say yes but stopped and asked for time. Then finally after only a few minutes he returned to Donghyuck's house to drop onto his bed and instantly accept his confession. 

"I don't even know why I asked for time" Mark said, sitting down at one of the swings and slowly starting to move himself. He kicked the dirt beneath his feet and smiled as he wrote Donghyucks name on the floor with his feet.

The second person he met was Renjun. They had met after Donghyuck had forced Mark to hang out with his friend. Mark didn't like talking to people younger than him, except for Donghyuck, since he felt as if there was an age barrier between them.

"You're literally a child." Donghyuck had said, as he dragged Mark to a lunch table which had another student on it. When Mark met Renjun, they had clicked together almost immediately. As soon as Renjun confessed to have been hating on humans since he was born, Mark knew that he liked him.

"—and that is why I think God should've never created humans." Renjun said, after explaining the 38-and counting- reasons as to why he believed that humans were a big mistake. "We all should've been born as cats."

"Renjun changed though..." Mark said to himself, now swinging with full force, with a smiling creeping up his face as he remembered the time Renjun met Jeno and Jaemin.

Mark met Jaemin and Jeno at the same time. Yet again it was Donghyuck who introduced him to them. At first, Mark disliked Jaemin. Why? Because he was Donghyuck's boyfriend. He didn't know how Donghyuck ended up in a relationship with him, or even when it happened. But randomly, one day at lunch, Jaemin came and sat next to Donghyuck, pulling him into a kiss as soon as he turned to him. Mark had watched this happen and his anger levels were above the roof. 

"Who's this?" Mark had asked, with hatred literally laced around his words. Donghyuck had shyly explained the situation and then Jaemin wrapped his arm around his shoulder. 

"I'm Jaemin, you can call me Nana" Jaemin had said, flashing a big smile at Mark. When Mark first saw that smile, all he could think about was how to get rid of it. He had thought that by punching it, he might be able to get rid of the ugly smile. But now, if he was to see that smile, he'd most probably melt by how cute Jaemin is.

As soon as Donghyuck and Jaemin realised that Mark liked Donghyuck, the two split up quicker than they got together. 

The way Mark reacted to Jeno, who sat next to Jaemin the first day they met, was completely opposite to the way he reacted to Jaemin.

"I'm Jeno" He had introduced himself so politely to Mark, blessing him with one of his very famous closed eyed smiles. Mark shook Jeno's hand and the two then bonded over how much they loved Renjun's sarcasm.

"I'm right here" Renjun had complained, trying to hide his red face as he listened to Mark and Jeno say compliments in front of him.

"And?" Jeno replied, pulling Renjun into a hug, which was a surprise for Mark, since he had never seen Renjun allow anyone to show affection to him, except Donghyuck.

After a few days of Donghyuck and Jaemin's break up, Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin somehow ended up getting extremely close. The five then became really good friends. 

"Then came the brats." Mark chuckled, scrunching his nose up as he remembered how he met the youngest ones out of the group.

The group of 5 were having their lunch when a tall person suddenly appeared next to Donghyuck. He slapped Donghyuck's head and ran away before anyone could react. Donghyuck already knew who it was, so he got up from his seat and chased the person.

"Jisung you little—" Donghyuck and, the other one, Jisung got caught by one of the teachers and then sent to detention for running around in the hallways. Mark and the others had followed Donghyuck to detention to give him some company and ended up meeting Chenle as well.

The seven spoke about how much they all liked Red Velvet and they then brought the two into their friends group. Mark had never thought that he would be best friends with children.

"Yet here I am" Mark sighed. He stopped the swing and looked down at his feet. He hadn't met his friends in months now. Although they all lived in the same city, they were all busy with different things. Mark was always doing things related to university and work, since he had to pay for the apartment he was living in. Mark's parents had moved back to Canada and were willing to take Mark back with them, but he decided to stay in Korea, so that he wouldn't have to move away from his friends. As much as he would miss his family, he would've also missed his friends, and he had to sacrifice one of them in the end.

Donghyuck, Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun were all busy with getting ready for university. They were still deciding which ones to apply to, and Donghyuck had chosen Mark's since he wanted to stay close to him, and since his university offered a course in what Donghyuck wanted to do. Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin were thinking about going to the same one, but the courses they had didn't match, and were being forced to apply at other places.

Chenle and Jisung, on the other hand, were simply continuing with high school life. The two were happy to still be together, and not be separated the same way the others were going to be. 

Mark missed them. He missed being with them. He missed laughing with them. He missed everything about them. 

"Didn't know you were coming here." 

Mark heard the voice and he could already feel a stinging feeling in his eyes. He could identify that unique voice from miles away. His eyes were still locked to the floor, in attempt to stop his tears from falling, and he saw a pair of red shoes stop in front of his black ones.

"Mark hyung..." This time it was someone else. He saw another pair of shoes stop in front of him, and then another, and then another, until there were 6 people standing in front of him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mark said, cleaning his throat as it cracked slightly when he spoke up after a while, trying his best to not cry. Donghyuck put his hands on Mark's cheek and made him look up. The two stared into each others eyes and smiled at one another.

"We were all doing our own things but met each other as we made our way here." Jaemin explained, scooting closer to Renjun and Jeno, pulling their arms closer to himself so that he would have warmth coming from both sides. "Didn't know you were here."

"Haha yeah... I had come here straight from uni" Mark said, standing up so that the others didn't have to look down at him. "I'm glad to have met you guys here"

"Yeah." The others replied, allowing the silence to envelope them. Honestly, they all wanted to tell each other about all the crazy things happening in their lives, but didn't want to spoil the atmosphere they were surrounded in. They enjoyed their time together, even if it was in complete silence.

"Mark hyung" Donghyuck said, finally wrapping his arms around Marks waist and pulling him into a side hug. "Is something wrong?"

Donghyuck somehow always knew whenever something was wrong with Mark. It was like he had a sixth sense about this stuff. 

"Nothing's wrong, don't worry" 

Mark wanted to tell Donghyuck about all of his problems. Like how he missed his parents so much that he felt like crying every night. And like how he felt as if every muscle in his body ached after he got back from a whole days worth of work and uni. He wanted to tell Donghyuck that life was treating him horribly, especially since he wasn't even able to meet Donghyuck even once in a week. 

"Hyung" Donghyuck shook his head and then pulled Mark into a hug. Donghyuck brought one of his hands into Mark's hair and slowly brushed it softly. He put his other hand on Mark's back and rubbed it. He whispered gently into Mark's ear with a low voice, "you know you can tell us everything right?"

Mark didn't know how but those few words made him breakdown. His legs got weak and he threw his arms around Donghyuck's neck, pulling him closer into a hug. The tears that were being held back in his eyes finally fell. He stuffed his face into Donghyuck's shoulder and let all the tears he had come out.

The other 5 around them exchanged looks before joining in on the hug. they all tangled their arms around Mark and Donghyuck and whispered sweet things to them.

"Life's so hard right now" Mark cried out, sniffling as he did. He was now fully leaning into Donghyuck as he could no longer feel his legs supporting him. "I miss my parents. I miss you guys. I miss being so carefree. I miss everything so much!"

Donghyuck tightened his grip on Mark and gave out a small sigh.

"It's okay Mark hyung" He said, patting Mark's head. "Everything's going to be okay. just remember...  
  
  
  


...we'll be your home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
